


Stay for a While

by Der erste Sterbliche (mangacrack)



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, ShônenAi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/Der%20erste%20Sterbliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie können nichts dafür, dass sie so sehr nacheinander hungern, dass es an Verzweiflung grenzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay for a While

**Author's Note:**

> Für Synapsenfehler, weil Rote Dämmerung so lange braucht und die Konversationen im Gästebuch so wohltuend und aufbauend sind. Weniger aufbauend ist wohl, dass dies nur die Rohfassung ist.

**Sag ein kleines Stückchen Wahrheit**  
Schaff ein kleines bisschen Klarheit  
Auch wenn dein Schmerz bis an den Himmel reicht 

 

 

 

Uriel  döste bis sich das Bettlaken sich gegen seine Haut rieb und ihn weckte. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er eine Bewegung, doch der Erdengel rollte sich so weit zusammen, wie es ihm mit seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt möglich war. Da viele seiner Handlungen von seinen Kräften beeinflusst wurden, sehnte er sich häufig nach mehr Wärme. Weite Teile seines Herrschaftsgebietes beinhalteten trockene kalte Erde, Planeten die tot im Weltraum hingen. Jede Art von Wärme war ihm willkommen. 

 

Wieder bewegte sich etwas neben ihm. Uriel streckte seinen Arm aus, bis er seine Finger einen lebendigen Körper streiften. 

 

In einer kurzen Bewegung zog er die Hitzequelle mühelos zu sich heran. Die bei dem anderen Engel ebenfalls fehlende Kleidung ermöglichte größtmöglichen Hautkontakt. 

 

Zufrieden seufzte Uriel. Michael entwich ein leises, aber kein allzu nachdrückliches Murren, als der entwichene Atem seinen Nacken berührte. 

 

„Das kitzelt“, murmelte der Feuerengel, protestiere aber nicht weiter gegen die allumfassende Umarmung Uriels. 

 

Lange braune Beine verschlangen wie gewohnt sich mit seinen eigenen, sodass Michael über die Vertrautheit der Geste nicht einmal mehr nachdachte. 

 

Uriel durch die wiedergefundene Hitze zufriedengestellt, rollte sich wieder zusammen. Das Michael jetzt zwischen seinen Armen und Beinen lag, störte keinen. 

 

 

 

Einem Betrachter am Rande des Bettes fällt lediglich die Flexibilität auf, die Uriel dabei an den Tag legt. Der Erdengel wirkt fast wie ein riesiges Tier, das seine Nase auf seine Hinterpfoten gelegt und sich um sein Junges wickelt. 

 

Nur sieht Michael höchstens wie ein Halbwüchsiger aus, denkt Raphael, während er die beiden anderen Engel beobachtet. Inzwischen muss er sich anstrengen, um sich überhaupt noch an die anfänglichen Hemmungen gegenüber den jünger wirkenden Körper zu erinnern. 

 

So wie Michael daliegt, eingeschlossen in den Armen des schlafenden Uriels, nackt und nur durch den großen Drachen auf seiner Brust gezeichnet, ist genau das, was er auf dem Schlachtfeld auch war. 

 

Feuer. 

 

Leidenschaft. 

 

Verlangen. 

 

Hunger. 

 

Die dampfende Tasse in seinen Händen erkaltet gegen die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. 

An die all die Nächte davor. 

 

Raphael blinzelt nicht einmal, als Michael die Augen öffnet und ihm beim Starren erwischt. Die goldenen Augen sind geladen wie die massiven brennenden Triebwerke seiner Fleugzeuge. Vielleicht hat Michael den Schlaf hinter sich gelassen und die Augen geöffnet,  _um_ ihm beim Starren zu erwischen. 

 

Sich räkelnd und den Körper drehend, Michael bringt es fertig sich auf den Rücken legen. Sein Nacken ruht auf Uriels Arm. Dessen einziger Beitrag zu dieser Veränderung klingt die das Rumpeln einer Lawine bei einem Erdbeben. Raphael verfolgt Michaels Hand, die hinter sich in Uriels greift und die Unruhe damit verstirbt. 

 

Noch immer treffen sich ihre Blicke. Die Spuren der letzten Nacht sind noch in der Luft und auf dem Bettlaken. 

 

Ihm stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf und Hitze sammelt sich in seiner Leistengegend. 

 

Er mochte außerhalb des Bettes stehen, doch Raphael ist noch genauso unbekleidet wie die Nacht davor. 

 

Die Nacht in der Uriels Hände fest in seinen Nacken griffen und ihn festhielten wie es ein Raubtier mit seinen Zähnen machen würde. Uriel ist ihnen allen körperlich immer im Vorteil, doch vielleicht ist es allein Raphael, dem das hin und wieder unangenehm ist. Letzte Nacht hieß er die feste Haltung der Hände willkommen, als die Finger sich viel zu sanft in ihm wanden und in die Matratze trieben bis er nichts außer Michael lauernden Augen nichts mehr sah. 

 

Jetzt am frühen Morgen wo die aufgehende Sonne zwischen den dicken Vorhängen hereinbrach, ist die Distanz größer und gewaltiger. Uriels unbekleidete schlummernde Gestalt wirkt bei Tag bedrohlich, die lichtlose Nacht schien seine eigene Angst zu bedecken während Uriels Formen verschwimmen und sich wie die Dunkelheit um ihm legen. 

 

Dennoch greift Raphael nach Michaels ausgestreckter Hand und lässt ein Knie auf das Bett sinken. 

 

Es ist schwer, denn Erleichterung drückt seinen Körper nach unten. Es ist kaum zu ertragen, dass es so einfach ist, sich darauf einzulassen. 

 

Raphael sucht Trost in Michaels Armen. Hitze heißt ihn willkommen und kurz fragt er sich, ob Michael ihn manipuliert. Doch lange Jahre der Erfahrung haben bewiesen, dass keiner von ihnen diese Gedanken nötig hat. 

 

Sie können nichts dafür, dass sie so sehr nacheinander hungern, dass es an Verzweiflung grenzt. 

 

 

 

Raphaels Schwanz war hart und das Stöhnen, dass ihm bei dem ersten Kontakt mit seiner Haut entwich, ließ Michael vermuten, dass es nicht einfach war ein hervorragender Heiler zu sein. Verletzungen konnte er schon nicht ertragen, ganz gleich wie weit Michael manchmal beim Spielen ging. Der Doktor konnte nicht anders als nach dem Höchstmaß der Gesundheit zu streben. 

 

Der Beweis dessen ließ Raphael jetzt auf Michaels Schoß sinken. 

 

Die Aussicht auf Befriedigung ließ Michaels Herz mehr Blut durch seine Adern pumpen. 

 

Raphael lag über ihm, doch weil Uriel so dicht neben ihnen lag, verließ bloß ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern seinen Mund. Offensichtlich versuchte er sich besser an Michael zu reiben, doch der massive unbewegliche Uriel war ihm dabei im Weg. 

 

Michael scherte es nicht, dass sie es praktisch auf dem Erdengel treiben würden. 

 

Im Gegenteil. 

 

Wie flüssige Lava durchfloss ihn die Erregung, als er den Griff seiner rechten Hand um Uriels verstärkte und mit der linken Raphaels Hüfte packte. Knie sanken rechts und links neben seinen Körper, doch mehr als Raphaels Hintern auf ihm, zog Michael der Kontrast der Hautfarben an. 

 

Uriel lag so dicht bei ihnen, dass Raphaels linkes Knie die Matratze nicht berührte, sondern zwischen Michael und dem Erdengel gefangen war. 

 

Sie verschoben sich, als Uriels langer Arm auf dem Nichts auftauchte und Raphael half sich auf Michaels pulsierenden Glied niederzulassen. Ruhelos bewegte sich Raphael auf ihm, das blonde Haar im gebrochenen Sonnenlicht des Morgens schimmernd, während Uriel jetzt wach aber absolut unbeweglich wie ein Bergwand sich neben Michael erhob. 

 

Weitaus mehr als die täuschende Option sich aus der Zange um ihm herum befreien zu können, plagte Michael Raphaels an Unterwürdigkeit grenzende Bereitwilligkeit. 

 

Die blauen Augen blickten in seine Richtung, aber sie sahen ihn nicht. 

 

Michaels ließ Raphaels losgelöste Verzweiflung wie ein Sturm an ihm vorüber ziehen, bis ihr beider Erregung sich gelegt hatte und Raphael über ihm zusammenbrach. 

 

Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust keine Last, sondern eine Beruhigung, weil er sich endlich mit seinem Kummer in Michaels Nähe wagte. Anstatt in dem Rausch der Erregung alles von sich zu streifen, bis das Elend den Windengel wieder eingeholt hatte. . 

 

Die Schultern unter seinen Händen bewegten sich ruckartig, zusammen mit den Atemstößen, die Raphael entwichen. 

 

Unverständlichen drangen die Worte ' _geht nicht weg_ ' an sein Ohr und Michael gedachte herauszufinden, warum er das zu ihm sagte und nicht zu Uriel, aber für den Moment verebbten die Gefühle aus Angst, Erregung und Verzweiflung, um Geborgenheit zu weichen. 

 

Raphael lag über ihm, den Kopf gegen den Zeichnung des Drachen gepresst, als Uriel den Arm unter seinem Nacken bewegte, dann folgten hungrige Lippen auf seinen eigenen. 

 

Der einzige fühlbare Herzschlag von Tatenlosigkeit schwand dahin und mit ihm das vorsichtige Gleichgewicht zwischen ihnen. Denn Uriel hörte nicht aufhören ihn zu küssen und sein Schwanz befand sich noch tief in Raphael. 

 

Ein entspanntes leises Lachen entwich Michael. 

 

Gut, dass Engel so viel Zeit hatten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das Bedürfnis etwas zu sagen, aber mir fällt nichts passendes ein. Außer das eigentlich Jibril und vielleicht Luzifer noch Teil des Gespanns sein sollten. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Ich erinnere mich an die Herausforderung von Synapsenfehler ein uke-Luzifer zu schreiben. Hier ist zumindest Raphael in dieser Position, wobei ich diese Bezeichnung eigentlich hasse. Wichtiger war mir Michael nicht als mit dem Klischee des wimmernden unerfahrenen Shota Boys zu beschmieren. Ansonsten wurde der OneShot aus der Dokumentation geboren, wo erzählt wurde, wo die Zellen während der Erstehung der Erde den Sex erfanden. Irgendwas von dem Vorteil von dem Austausch von Informationen, bzw. Daten über Erbgut. Man mische meine Angel Sanctuary Obsession hinzu und schon habt ihr die Bescherung :3 
> 
> mangacrack


End file.
